Remember the Croquembouche
"Remember the Croquembouche" is the fifth episode of Faking It. It first aired on May 20, 2014. Plot Karma and Amy's "girls' weekend" is interrupted by Farrah's bridal shower; Liam and Shane go "hunting". Summary After catching up and reconciling, both Karma and Amy are friends again. Karma in fact bursts into Amy’s room with a bag full of ice cream, movies and an idea: to have a girls weekend. The words “lesbians” and/or “Liam” won’t be mentioned; Karma even turns off her phone. However, there’s a slight problem with their plan because this weekend is also the bridal shower of Amy's mom, Farrah. As Amy heads down to the kitchen, she notices Farrah and Lauren making last minute bridal shower arrangements. While Amy has been busy with Karma (her mom’s words), Lauren has been organizing the whole event. She even ordered a croquembouche, the hottest new dessert that all the celebrities are having for their bridal showers. Amy feels bad she didn’t help with any of the planning, so her mom suggests that the next day Amy (and Karma) keep Lauren company while she drives to Dallas to pick up the croquembouche. Neither girl is happy, but Farrah insists that since she's the bride, the girls must do as told. The next day an annoyed Lauren drives Karma and Amy down to Dallas but she gets in a fight with Lauren in the way. Karma tries to make them play 20 questions to break the tension. Finally when they arrive at the bakery it appears to be closed and Lauren screams while Karma and Amy exchange smiles and try not to burst out in laughter. But the laughter ceases when in her freak out mode, Lauren mentions that she’s the maid of honor for Farrah's wedding and not Amy. This makes Amy visibly upset. Then the girls manage to get into the bakery and made it back in time for the bridal shower, croquembouche in hand. Of course, Lauren receives all the credit for the work which makes Amy jealous. Meanwhile back in Austin, Liam calls Shane and tells him he wants to get his mind off of a girl (Karma). Shane immediately accepts the idea and they hit up "The Twain" the hottest club for gays. Liam knows that many of the gay guys there will have their straight female friends with them, perfect for Liam and Shane. However the dating scene for Shane doesn’t seem to be working nearly as well for him as Liam. All the guys are pompous jerks while Liam is sweeping their ditzy straight girls off their feet. With each failed guy, Shane sends a signal Liam’s way. It appears that the two are never going to find someone. But in walk a pair of beautiful twins which catch Shane and Liam's eyes. They’re trying to smooth talk their way into each twin’s heart. Everything appears to be fine, except each twin can’t stop talking about how perfect the other one is. Shane is getting a weird vibe. Moments after, he sees the twins holding hands secretly and immediately understands. Then, Shane sees the cops entering the club. To avoid, getting arrested for underage drinking, Shane and Liam leave with moments to spare. At the Raudenfeld house, the shower is in full swing and so is the Lauren and Farrah bonding. Turns out, Lauren and Amy’s mom went to Amy’s favorite restaurant without her and overall seem to have a better relationship then Amy will ever have with her. Amy can finally no longer take it and yells out to the crowd that this is all an act on Lauren’s part and that she’s just using Farrah to get to her. To get back at Lauren, Amy destroys the croquembouche by taking a piece from the bottom and causing the whole thing to topple over. This starts a food fight between Lauren and Amy and eventually the guests. After it's over, Lauren storms to her room. Upon doing so, she lets Amy in on a secret. Lauren actually likes Farrah; she’s the only best friend she has here (even though she’s much older). Amy heads to her room to see Karma waiting for her. The two talk about what just happened, and Amy apologizes to Karma for the flubbed “girl’s weekend”. Karma doesn’t mind one bit. “I always have fun with you,” she says. She then goes into detail about how their lives could be in the future with their friendship still intact, never forgetting about that stupid croquembouche. In much better spirits, Amy lets Karma spill on all things Liam. When Karma goes home later that night, she finds Liam waiting for her at her car. He explains to her that he has "integrity" and while Karma may be cool with an open relationship, he isn’t (for once) and doesn't want to get in the way of their relationship with Amy. And as he kisses her on the forehead and is about to leave, Karma opens up her mouth and yells, “We could have a threesome.” and the episode ends. Trivia *A croquembouche is a french dessert made with the same dough as éclairs with layers of caramel in between. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes